bell_cummins_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Chord
name: Daniel Chord. age: 30. height: 6'4. alias: Captain Chord. location: unknown "The worlds strongest superhuman" Origin Daniel Chord was drafted into the army during the Vietnam War at age 19. At 21 he was Captain of SEAL team 1 during the war Chord volunteered to be a test subject for a super human serum the first of which would later be used by Russell Bell, and Josh Myers. However Daniel had the scientists put gamma-radiation into the serum and upgrade it further. Daniel was given the serum and gained powerful new abilities and Captain Chord was born! Early Career Captain Chord's first mission was to stop Kapton Karg Vietnam's answer too Captain Chord. Karg lived in a space station that he created, Karg made a telescope like device to spy on America however he did not plan on Captain Chord to confront him in his own space station. In the fight Kapton Karg blasted Chord with a ray-like weapon blowing up the space station and himself. However Captain Chord survived the blast in suspended animation. The Awaking After 40 years had passed a normal farmer named George Bentley found Captain Chord in a frozen like state in his corn field. George took Chord in his farm house and put him on his bed and started to make dinner the smell of food brought Chord out of unconsciousness. Chord was shocked to find out he had been sleeping for over 40 years and hadn't aged, soon Chord had left the house and went too see what the world was like he was shocked to find all the new things that had been invented. Soon Captain Chord was spotted by Sgt. Mark Harris a agent of P.L.A.N.E (Planetary Life And Network Exclaimer) and thinking Captain Chord was a alien stunned him and took him to the military who learned who he was and sent him on his way. Captain Chord soon came to like the new earth and decided to stay however he did not intend on fighting super villains like The Ring Brothers a trio of powerful beings calling each other brother, Dark Angle a deadly winged foe, Omni-Ion a being of total energy, Mikel one of the only people who killed Chord (Olga Broadsword brought him back), Frostheim a frost giant who conquered Olympus and his soon to be arch-enimes Alloy the smartest person of the Multiverse, President Arson a would-be-conqueror of earth and Keeya the fastest killer robot alive! The Entity's After awaking Captain Chord was wandering around learning about all the new technology and witnessed a mugging he tried to stop the mugger and was shocked to find out the mugger was actually a super villain named Deathspot, Captain Chord was not yet skilled at super human combat and quickly fell to the villain that's when he realized he needed help this came in the form of Olga Broadsword Captain Chord's future wife among others like The Living Soundbomb a powerful sonic scientist, Chrolo a strange alien from Neptune, Sirus a cunning cyborg and The Way a teliporter from France. After these six met they knew they were the perfect team, their first mission was attack Olympus which was under the control of Frostheim the frost giant. After fighting for weeks and regaining most of Olympus Captain Chord abandoned the mission for personal reasons (Olga had been captured by Frostheim's son Keeya.) However shortly after they left Olympus was retaken by Vampire Guard a teliporting swashbuckler who was a friend of Daniel's from way back. The team continued to grow Chord recruited The Purifier a struggling man who could make light constructs, Titan a cool headed powerhouse, Jolt a super speedster and The Magnetic Comet a rocketing magnet manipulator as the team grew in power they grew in friendship and loyalty. When Captain Chord and Olga Broadsword were married they went on a honeymoon too France, when they returned to their home base they found Purifier, The Way, Chrolo, The Magnetic Comet and Sirus all dead! Chord was shocked, sad and very, very angry soon Olga was able to find the other surviving members ( Titan, Jolt and The Living Soundbomb) and were able to sort things out, a evil being named Mikel had come looking for Chord and killed the other Entity's when he couldn't find him. In anger Chord found and died trying to fight Mikel when Olga brought him back to life he and the other surviving Entity's attacked Mikel and managed to shove him into a portal to another universe leaving him there to die. It wasn't long before the second Entity's team formed with the surviving members of the original and with Arcane Master a powerful magic user in place of The Way as the team's teleporter this team disbanded after Chord quit to fight and explore in space, the third and final team was brought together by Vampire Guard who's goal was to save Captain Chord from Mikel who teamed up with Omni-ion a deadly being from the universe Mikel was thrown into the team beat them back but with the loss of Jolt who died saving Captain Chord from his own death from then on the team has been disbanded! Omni-Potency Later in his career Captain Chord was selected to play in a game, a game that would soon turn him into one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse! Besides Chord there was one other competitor Keeya, one of Chord's arch-foes, both had been selected by The Overseer of the Multiverse, the most powerful person ever, the two had to do three tests, the first was they had too save a whole universe in a hour! Keeya won that contest in a half-hour, the second test was to fight each other, Captain Chord won with a single blow. The final test was to not only save the whole Multiverse but to beat The Overseer himself, this was one of the only times that Captain Chord and Keeya would ever team up. Keeya sped up to the missile (the missile that would destroy the whole Multiverse) while Chord fought the Overseer, the two won by shifting the missiles course right into the Overseer! The Overseer gave Keeya and Captain Chord Omni-Potency and left, both the old foes made planets and made their own laws for those planets. Shortly after that more of Chord's friends and foes soon became Omni-Potent as well these people include Vampire Guard, The Ocean Queen, Alloy, President Arson and Killing Mercy (who was reborn by Chord shortly after his Omni-Potent reign.) These people made a council and meet once a month usually these meetings are peaceful however with the destructive Keeya, the cunning Alloy and the crazy President Arson this remains to be seen. Captain Chord's Family Daniel has no known siblings and both of his parents died, Captain Chord married Olga Broadsword, the two have two kids a pair of twins named Mark and Lucy the couple also adopted a young robot named T.O.B.Y (Tactical, Omni-Potent, Battlebot of, Youth) each of their children had a share of adventures T.O.B.Y was trained by Keeya, Lucy was kidnapped by Ra the Egypt's powerful sun god and Mark helped save his sister. Later Chord found out that Olga had been married once before to a griffin man named Holgar, Holgar died saving Olga from a crazy demi-god named Cirlous, the two had a daughter named Hilda who disappeared at a young age. Hilda showed up shortly after Mark and Lucy were born, both of the twins aged quicker do to Chords Omni-Potent powers and grew up happily. So Chord and Olga have four children, the fiercely protective Hilda, the shy T.O.B.Y, the brave Mark and the kind-hearted Lucy. Powers and Abilities= Captain Chord's powers are all on a Omni-potent level: Omnipotence: The power to have unlimited power (nuff said!) Super Strength: With 2% of his strength on his left hand (he's right-handed!) Captain Chord lifted a asteroid the size of Jupiter! Though people claim Captain Chord has a limit to his strength no one knows for sure. invincibility: Captain Chord has been stabbed, shot, burned, shocked, punched and thrown by people of all sizes and shapes with all kinds of powers and abilities and his skin has almost never been damaged. Regenerative Factor: On the rare occasion that Captain Chord has been hurt his healing factor quickly kicks in and heals him of any wound minor or otherwise. Density Control: Captain Chord can change his density at will and phase through objects. Gyro-Kinesis: Captain Chord can mentally control his or others gravity at will among other abilities he can make gravity weapons and tools, walk on air and even walk on the ceiling! Superhuman Senses: Captain Chord can see and hear anything from two-hundred miles away. Superhuman Reactions: Captain Chord can catch bullets at 2,000 mph and can even dodge things at light speed! Laser Vision: Captain Chord can shoot intense heat as lasers in a wide beam or rapid concussive blasts he can kill, paralyze, heal or knock out people. Flight: Captain Chord can fly from slowly to light speed!